Light And Shadow
by JessHazunami
Summary: It's always like this. Every week, he would come. Dragging his partner, challenging Natsu to a duel. However, when he came and Natsu isn't around he asks Lucy to go on a mission with him. Lucy started to like his partner but he started to like her. StiLuRo.
1. Chapter 1

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 1: The Couple

Hi, guys! I'm making a new fanfic :D This is about a love triangle, StiLuRo. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy entered her guild which was more merrier than usual. It didn't bug Lucy. She already knew the reason why.

There, in the center of the guild stood her pink haired friend with a certain Take Over girl. Lucy walked past them and her eyes met the pinky's. Her lips twitched upwards and gave him a wink. She pressed her index fingers against each other as if she was trying to say, kiss. He blushed. The Take Over girl, Lisanna, also blushed. The two make a cute couple. And they are.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Lucy does NOT have feelings for Natsu. In fact, Lucy was the one who pushed Natsu to confess his feelings for Lisanna. They may be teammates and he may break into her home all the time but there were not chemistry. Natsu isn't her type. She prefers someone more… assertive. And she doesn't mean Loke. That guy is a forever young, thousands of years old playboy. No one know how long he lived.

"Good morning, Mira." She greeted the barmaid as she took a seat. Mira lifted her head from the counter and smiled. "The usual please." Lucy ordered. Mira nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lucy stared at the pink and white couple. A pang of jealousy stabbed her in the chest. No, she was not jealous of Natsu and Lisanna. She was jealous because they have each other. She wondered how it felt like to have someone to love and love you back. Lucy had never been in love before.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, thanks." She said. Mira handed her a strawberry milkshake, Lucy's favorite, and gave her a sad smile. "Are you okay with them dating?" She asked. Lucy nodded. "I am. Gosh, why does everyone think I like him?" She groaned.

"Maybe it's because you spend a lot of time with him." Mira guessed.

"We're _just_ friends." Lucy stressed the word just. If people didn't think Lucy liked Natsu, they'd probably think that she was his mother. Before Natsu got together with Lisanna, he practically wait outside her apartment and did everything she asked him to, much to Lucy's confusion. During dinner, seeing that she was in a good mood, Natsu asked her if she could date Lisanna. That made Lucy wonder, _Does he sees me as a friend or a mother?_

Lucy sipped her drink when she heard people cheering. She turned her head to see the couple kissing. Lucy smiled at the sight. How knew dense Natsu was the first one of the team, besides Erza(A certain blue cat told them about Erza kissing with a certain blue head guy), to have his first kiss. Lucy but her lip. I wonder how a first kiss feels like, she thought.

Mira noticed Lucy's nervous lip biting. "Lucy, are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked again. Lucy rolled her eyes. Again, with the Natsu-Lisanna thing. Mira, oblivious to her reaction, continued speaking. "If you want, I could-"

"Mira! No! No more of the matchmaking, please!" Lucy pleaded. Mira was known for many things. As a wizard, she's known as Mirajane the Demon aka she-demon. In the Weekly Sorcerer, she's the top ranking model. But among the female Fairy Tail mages, she's the matchmaker. One time, she told Lucy that Natsu liked her causing her to become paranoid. After realising that Natsu only wanted her help with a socalled treasure, she said that she and Gray makes a lovely couple.

Mira pouted. "Aw, you never let me do anything fun." She whined. Lucy sighed in relief. Mira had always tried to set her up with someone. During the Grand Magic Games, she walked around, rounding up all the available guys for Lucy to choose from. Yep, she take things to the extreme. Mira smiled mockingly. "Someday, I'm gonna find you a guy you can't refuse."

Before Lucy can answer, the door swung open with an incredibly large amount of force, making a cloud of dust. Silence fell. The dust cleared up, revealing two figures. One standing in a challenging way and the other stood in a bored way.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "They're here." She mumbled, "Like always." Every week, it's the same ever since Fairy Tail won the GMG. He would come, dragging his partners. He would challenged Natsu. It's always the same.

* * *

The one who looked bore out of his mind, folded his arms across his chest. He was frowning, obviously, not happy being here. He scanned the room with his crimson red eyes. Well, technically, eye. His left eye is covered with his midnight black hair. It was messy and unkept but he still look good. He wore a black cape tied with a white cloth around his neck. Underneath his cape, he wore a knight-like outfit. A long sleeved grey shirt and black pants. He wore shin gaurds over his brown boots.

Rogue Cheney.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer. Much like his partner, he has a sort of rivalry with Gajeel. His name suit him well. Not that he is dishonest but he's, nonetheless, attractive. However, unlike his attention craving partner, he hated the fangirls and hates their stares. He prefers quiet places which is ironic since his partner, never shuts up.

The one who stood in a challenging way, smirked. His spiky, blonde hair jutting out in every direction with a teasing look in his light blue eyes. A blade-like earring was clearly visible on his left ear lobe. He wore a grey top revealing his abs underneath his fur trimmed, blue vest. For the legs, a black and white pants, tucked in his distinguish boots. Yup, this was the idiot who always crashes the party, breaking the doors and wrecking havoc. An idiotic way to get revenge for beating him in the GMG. This so-called Third Generation Dragon Slayer.

Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

Yay! A new story XD As much as I love the très hot Rogue, I wanted to do a StiCy this time. Yeah… but I couldn't part with RoLu so some of the plot may have RoLu in 'em. As you can see, I'm trying to write in a third person cuz its hard changing one's POV to another.

I got a PM earlier from OoComputerFreakoO saying that 'Something Better' has been nominated for the Best FT of 2012. I'm in shock. I can't believe I got nominated! Thank you guys soooo much :D You guys can view it on her(ComputerFreak's) profile.

BTW, is there anyone with DeviantArt or whatever that is willing to make a cover image for this story? (Yeah, I shouldn't push my luck…)

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 2: Natsu vs. Sting

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sting Eucliffe.

The cocky jerk known as the Holy Dragon of Sabertooth's Dragon Duo. _What part of him is Holy?_ Lucy thought. He is cocky, full of himself and he shows his abs around. Lucy's definition of holy is sacred, dedicated to God and spiritually clean.

"Salamander! I challenge you!" He shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Stop using the same line everytime you come here!" She said. Sting lifted his chin in a challenging way. "I have every right to say it." He turned to Natsu, "Well, Salmander? Wanna go?"

Natsu stood in front of Lisanna, defensively. "Li, get back. I'm gonna wipe the floor with his butt." He said. Lisanna quickly walked towards the bar. Sting scoffed. "Yeah right! Who won last week? Oh, that's right! Me!" He said. "Right, Rogue? …Rogue?"

He turned to his left where Rogue stood but the latter disappeared. "Rogue?" He said, looking around.

"I'll be watching you from here." Rogue called out. Sting turned and saw his partner sitting in the corner. Sting rolled his eyes. So much for support.

"You cheated the last time we fought!" Natsu yelled. "There's no rule saying I can't use pepper, now, is there?!" Sting yelled back. This is a part of Natsu and Sting's battle ritual. They would always argue about their previous battle. Natsu would win some and Sting would win others. They were times when it ended with a tie.

The two stood at the center of the guild, glaring at each other. Not in a I'm-gonna-kill-you kind of glare. The two balled their fists. Natsu's fists is engulfed in flames while Sting's fists is glowing white. The other members started betting on who'll win.

Lucy quietly sipped her drink. "Who do you think will win?" Mira asked. "It's Natsu. I'm sure of it!" Lisanna said confidently. "But it could be Sting. He won last time." Mira reasoned.

Lisanna frowned. "Only cuz he cheated."

"I know. Tell me about it." Lucy grunted.

Then, the trio focused on the battle. Natsu made the first move. He lunged forward with his fist aimed at Sting. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He roared. Sting dodged the attacked. "Holy Ray!" He shouted. He generated a white light on his palm and attacked Natsu. Natsu ducked to the side to avoid getting hit but Sting got him by suprise. Sting had used his laser-like roar to hit Natsu while he's distracted.

Nastu fell on his back. He lifted his head up at stared at Sting with a smirk. "You taken me by suprise there. I say, you've improve." He commented. He quickly jumped up and stood in a fighting stance. Sting's lips formed a proud smile. "I had a week to train, Salamander." He replied.

Ever since Sting 'visits' Fairy Tail, Natsu and him started to see each other as a ally rather than an enemy. Soon, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail have a mutual respect for each other. That, or the fact that Jiemma got hit on the head causing him to have a slight personality change.

Lucy glance at Lisanna before focusing her attention on the match. Lisanna's eye were fixated on Natsu. "Is the reason why you vote Natsu will win is because you like him?" Lucy asked. Lisanna raised an eyebrow, "It's because we're guild mates. We have to cheer each other."

Mira faced Lucy. "Why do you ask, Lucy? Is it because you wanna vote for Mister Blonde Dragon Slayer over there, hmmm?" She asked. Lucy laughed. "I barely know the person and you think I like him?"

"I didn't ask if you liked him, Lucy." Mira said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You know what I mean, Mira." Lucy rolled her eyes and focus on the match. It didn't look like the two is gonna cave in anytime soon.

Lucy heard a cough. She turned her head to see the Shadow Dragon having a cough attack with his froggy cat beside him. The exceed said something but Lucy was to far away to hear. Rogue shook his head but the exceed continued talking. Soon, he sighed and the froggy cat happily turned his back to Rogue. "Mirajane-san! Rogue-kun would like something to drink!"

Mira nodded, "Rogue, why don't you come here and tell me what would you like." Rogue sighed and reluctantly approach the counter. "Just a cup of green tea." He ordered. Mira smiled. "Sit down, why don't cha? I'll be right back."

Rogue coughed and sat down a stool away from Lucy. "Are you sick?" She asked. Rogue silently look up to her. "…A bit." He answered. He coughed louder and the green cat looked at him with a worry look. "Rogue-kun! You're beyond 'a bit'! Rogue-kun is really sick!" He exclaim. Rogue rolled his eyes. "Cough doesn't count as a sickness to me."

"But Fro thinks you have a fever!" The cat reasoned. Lucy nodded. "You do look quite pale." She agreed with Fro. Rogue gave her a sharp look. "I was born pale and I can't tan. Deal with it." He snapped.

Lucy flinch at the coldness of his voice. Fro gave Lucy a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Lucy-san, Rogue-kun is usually harsh when he is sick." Fro said. Lucy smiled a small smile. Rogue frowned and cover his exceed's mouth. "Stop telling strangers about me." He said. Mira came back in holding a cup of tea in her hand. "Here you go, Rogue." She said. Rogue muttered a small thank you and drank the tea.

Natsu and Sting panted breathlessly. They've been fighting for forever now and none of them wanna lose. "Give up." Natsu said in between pants. Sting shot him a dirty look. "You give up!" He snapped. "No! You!" Natsu yelled. The two jumped and punch each other on the face. They fell on the floor simultaneously. It's a tie.

"That's it? You're pathetic, Natsu!" Gray scoffed.

Erza clicked her tongue."You've fought stronger opponents before and you lose after a few punches." She said.

"Natsu! A real man fights even if he is tired." Elfman exclaimed.

Soon, everyone began throwing comments about the match while the two were too tired to yell at them.

"You did well, Natsu!" Lisanna cheered.

"Heh, I won a thousand jewels." Cana smirked.

"Can we go home now?" Rogue asked.

* * *

Lucy balance herself on the raise pavement as she walked home. The sun gave out an orange glow. "Today was quite fun, Plue. The Sabertooth Dragons came. As always. But I'm glad we're no longer enemies." She said to Plue.

She stared at the other side of the river and saw Magnolia Clinic. She doesn't go there often since she has Wendy and Fairy Tail's infirmary. The doors of the clinic open, revealing a man with black hair and red eyes. Rogue. Lucy stared at him, suprised. He was the one who insists he's fine and yet there he was, standing with a paper bag that is probably full of medicines. Lucy shook her head. "His health is not my buisness." She muttered.

Only then she realize that she was still staring at him and he was staring back. Lucy turned her head. She turned red with embarrassment. Luckily, she reached her apartment and quickly entered and slam the door shut. Her heartbeat rapidly and she leanes against the door. "That was so embarrassing." She muttered.

She entered bedroom and as usual finds Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy messing up the place. Instead of kicking them out, she muttered a hello and walked into the bathroom much to their confusion. She was in no mood ever since she was caught staring at Rogue but she can't help but to think about him. _Is he okay? What was he thinking when he saw me staring? Where's his partner?_ Thoughts circled her mind.

After a nice, warm bath and no improvement of mood, she slipped into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She whispered a good night to her friends which they find weird since Lucy would kick them out before hitting the sack so they quietly leave, closing the door softly behind them. Lucy snuggled into her and and slipped into darkness.

* * *

Hiya! No romance here… yet. I actually wrote this on January 21(Jeremy Shada's birthday XD voice of Finn the Human in Adventure time!) but I was too busy too update it.

…I am not good with fight scenes… If you're wondering why Lisanna wasn't in Lucy's apartment is because she doesn't like breaking and entering as much as the trio do.

Yay! The nominations are in and Somthing Better is one of 'em. You can vote now on OoComputerFreakoO's profile. Hopefully, I'll win(Again, I'm pushing my luck…)

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 3: A Mission With Them?

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

It's been a few days since Lucy last saw the Dragon Duo. She was sitting at the bar talking to Mira. Mira handed Lucy her usual strawberry milkshake. "You should try a chocolate milkshake one in a while, Lucy." She suggested.

Lucy shook her head. "I prefer strawberry." She replied. "You know, thirty percent of our strawberries goes to you." Mira commented. Lucy rolled her eyes. To her, it was a sarcastic remark. Mira looked around. "Natsu and the others aren't back yet?" She asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No, but I'm sure they'll be back soon." She answered. Natsu and his team plus Lisanna went on a mission three days ago shortly after returning from a job. Lucy did not join since she was tired.

As if on cue, the door swung open. "Natsu's back-" Lucy said as she turned around but she stopped when she realized that it was not Natsu. Instead, sting stood there. Arms folded across his chest, chin, raised in a challenging way with a smirk plastered on his face. Rogue leaned against the door frame with his eyes closed. Compared to a few days ago, he face was not as pale.

"You're early." Lucy stated. "Too bad you're too early." Sting raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, blondie?" He asked. "Natsu left on a mission." She replied. The duo frowned. "Aw, what?! I came here all the way from Sabertooth just to pick a fight with him! Doesn't he know?!" He grumbled like an ill tempered celebrity.

Rogue's face showed anger instead of disappointment and slapped Sting at the back of his head. "Nice going, idiot. We came here for nothing. The next time you come here, don't drag me." Rogue said. Mira shook her head. "You two, why don't you take a seat? I'm sure Natsu will return soon." She suggested. Lucy turned to her friend, shocked. "Mira! What are you doing?" She whispered screamed.

"What's wrong, Lucy? They look tired and green. It'll be wrong to send them away after they're trouble of getting here."

Lucy resist the urge to tell Mira what happened a few days ago. Mira will never let it down. Then again, she feels akward around Rogue after that incident. Mira look up to the two. "Come here, you two. Standing there doing nothing will make time go slower." She beckoned them to come closer.

The two looked at each other and then Mira. Finally, they approached the bar. Lucy bit her lower lip. Rogue sat a seat away from Lucy. He briefly glanced at Lucy and looked away. His face showed no emotions but Lucy can tell that he was feeling a bit self conscious. Lucy admired how well he was able to hide his feeling. Well played, sir, very well played, she mused.

* * *

Sting banged his head against the countertop. "When is he coming back?" He moaned. "I waste my time with you." Rogue stated. Three o'clock and Natsu is not back yet. Sting turned his head to face Lucy. "Yo, blondie! Is he always this late?" He asked. Lucy ave him a sharp look. "No and let's not forget that they are more than one blondie here!" She said.

The two glared at each other. That's when Mira stepped in. "Sting, Rogue , since you came all the way from Sabertooth, why don't you stay here until Natsu gets back?" She suggested. Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "And what do you suggest we do while waiting for him?" He asked. Mira looked at Lucy briefly with a playful look. "Oh no…" Lucy said, inaudible.

"How bout you take one of the mission here?" She suggested. Lucy grabbed her friend's wrist. "What are you doing? They can't take missions here! They're not Fairy Tail members!" She asked aloud. Mira shrugged. "They can if they bring a Fairy Tail member with them." A glint of mischievousness sparkled in her eyes as she turn to Sting, "So what do you think?"

Sting shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He said. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck finding a Fairy that is willing to go with y-"

"Sting, since you need to bring a Fairy, why not take Lucy!" Mira interrupted her. Lucy's jaw dropped. "What?!" She screamed. Sting shrugged again. "Good enough. So , blondie, what do you say? Will ya go with us on a mission?"

"As if I'll go with y-"

Before Lucy can finish her sentence, Mira covered her mouth with her hand. "Sure, she loves too!" She answered for Lucy. Sting grinned. "Great, sounds like a plan." He said.

Mira dragged Lucy to the kitchen. "Mira, what were you thinking?! I can't go on a mission with them!" Lucy said angrily once Mira removed her hand. "Yeah but I know you need the money." She replied. Lucy scoffed. "I can get the money for my rent when I go on a mission with Natsu."

"That is if Natsu can restrain himself from destroying things." Mira pointed out.

Lucy froze. She does have a point.

"And these guys are from a strict guild. They might not be as destructive as your team." He continued.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Only this one time, okay?" She said. Mira smiled slyly. "It's not up to me." She said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. But before she can leave, Mira grabbe her arm. "And in case you haven't notice, those two are hot. And look at those abs." She whispered in her ear. Lucy looked at Mira and then the Dragon Duo who were checking the request board. "It's heaven for a girl to be with those two." She said. Lucy rolled her eyes again and exited the kitchen.

She smiled the sweetest smile she can give as she approached the two. "So, have you guys choose a job?" She asked. Sting lifted her head. "Yeah, here!" He grinned. He handed Lucy a piece of paper.

Lucy took the paper and her jaw dropped. "This?!" She screamed. Rogue lifted an eyebrow while Sting titled his head to the right. "What's wrong with it?" Rogue asked. "You're crazy! There's no way we can pull this of!" Lucy rambled and lifted the paper.

_Wanted_

_Ketsuke Chi_

_A blood manipulator mage who had been on a rampage for weeks at Freeshia Town_

_150,0000 Jewel reward_

Blood manipulator. A lost magic that let's the user controls blood. Much like a Water mage but more advance and cruel. They can even control the blood in the body of a human and animal.

"Read, Sting! Blood Manipulator! They can crush our body without even touching us!" Lucy complained. Sting groaned. "We can handle it. Besides, the idea man is right here." He gestured at Rogue. "We can do this." He said, emotionless.

"B-but…!" Lucy stuttered. Sting grabbed her wrist. "Stop complaining. Now, let's go!" He said. Dragging Lucy out of the guild. "W-wait! I'm not prepared!" She shouted but Sting ignored her. Lucy began panicking. She had read about Blood Manipulators once. They last Blood Manipulator died three hundred years ago but apparently the is one left. She tried to worn out of his grip but he won't budge. "Mira!"

_This…_

_Is the beginning of a nightmare!_

* * *

Wasabi! Sorry if it's kinda short but I promise I'll make a longer chap next time. Blood Manipulator is a magic that my friend made herself XD

Not much too say and I have a cross country run tomorrow so… see ya! XD

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 4: Pre-mission Time

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Sting clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I don't see why we have to go back to your apartment just to get your stuff." He stated. Lucy stuck out her tongue and huffed angrily. "I need to get my travel kit. Don't you have anything to bring on a mission?" She retorted.

"Other than the clothes on me and the money in my pocket, no." Sting replied as they boarded the train. "Wow." she mumbled. The train was almost full of people. Luckily, there were a few empty seats.

"We could have avoided this…" Rogue stated. "If it weren't for someone." Sting added. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two go on the mission without me since I only slow you down?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Rogue gave her a light shove, pushing her forward and leaned in. "If Mira were to find out we went on a mission without you, we won't live to see another day." He whispered in her ear, causing Lucy to jump. Sting snickered as he slide into the empty seat.

"W-why'd you did that?" Lucy asked, her face flushed. She sit next to Sting and place her hands on her cheeks so he won't see her blushing. "When you least expect it, Rogue will whisper something in your ear." He told her. Rogue sat across Sting and folded his arms across his chest. "Train leaves ten minutes. You'd better ask what you need to ask." He said. Dragon Slayers suffer motion sickness and unfortunately for Lucy, these two are one.

Lucy thought for a while. "Okay, why'd you come here early? Your little appointment with Natsu is not until a few days." She asked. Sting rolled his eyes. "Minerva's been moody lately. She keeps yelling at us and flipping tables so we decided to hy out of there ASAP." He replied.

Rogue eyed him. "I plan to sit home and read or sleep but you made me come. The exceeds are probably trashing the place by now."

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. Happy?" Sting grumbled and Rogue nodded. He turned to Lucy, "Anymore questions?"

Lucy nodded furiously. "Why did you choose a mission to take down a Blood Manipulator?!" She practically screamed. Rogue and Sting looked at her with a 'isn't it obvious' look. "The pay's hefty." Rogue stated. "Plus, I heard you can't control your own body when you're face to face with a Blood Manipultor." Sting added.

"And you're up for it?" Lucy asked again.

Rogue nodded. "It'll be a good experience."

"That's suicidal!"

"Yep. A good, suicidal experience." Sting finalize. Lucy knew that they were crazy. Who would want to be control by Blood Manipulators. Lucy read that being manipulate by one is painful and feels like every blood vessels is about to explode.

Just then, the train began to move. Five seconds into te train ride, the Dragon Duo looked sick already. "You're more pathetic than Natsu." Lucy mumbled. "Hey!" Sting said, clearly offended by the statement.

Lucy stick out her tongue and fished out a book from her bag. She started reading when she felt like something fell on her lap. She lifted her face from the book and nearly screamed. "S-Sting! Get up!" She stuttered. "Mmm. But it's so soft." He mumbled.

"Are you asleep?" She asked. "Mmm…" He mumbled again. Lucy unconsciously placed her hand on his head, feeling his hair. "Oh, wow." She whispered. His hair which jutted out in every direction was so soft. She felt like she was petting a fluffy Pomeranian.

"What am I doing?" She said as she retreated her hand. Feeling his hair was one thing but petting him like crazy is another. Lucy stared outside the window, no longer interested in reading. She chuckled slightly as she Natsu came into mind, "I wonder what you'll say if you saw me with these two."

* * *

Sting immediately felt healthy and alive as soon as he stepped outside the train station. "Aw yeah, sweet ground!" He said, over dramatically as he kissed the ground. Rogue slapped his forehead lightly at his friend's idiotic behavior. "Let's find a place to sleep for the night. The sun's setting." He suggested.

"Okay. I don't wanna be fighting a Blood Manipulator at night." Lucy nodded.

The trio headed into town. The place was nothing like Lucy remembered the last time she visited. It looked destroyed and blood was splattered on the ground and walls of the buildings. The shops were closed and they were some people cowering in dark alleyways. All door, windows and on their openings on each buildings were shut close. "Wow, what a dump." Sting commented to which Lucy nodded. Rogue wasn't shaken by this. "C'mon. Let's go."

They reached the other side of town which was yet to be destroyed and found a small inn. "This is the only inn open?" Lucy asked. Rogue nodded and entered the small building. Sting and Lucy waited in the lobby as Rogue went to check-in.

Rogue came back with a single key. "Wait, you took only one room?!" Lucy almost scream. "Yes. There's only one room left." Rogue replied monotonously. Lucy tried to talk but the idea of sleeping with two grown men left her speechless.

Rogue took her speechlessness as a 'yeah, I'm okay with that' and dragged her to the hotel room. He unlocked the door and entered. Lucy's jaw dropped. There, in the middle of the room, is a queen bed. But luckily, there's a couch. "This is absurd! I am not sleeping with any of you!" She stated as she flopped onto the bed.

Sting frowned. "It's just sleeping. You won't even know I'm next to you." He said. Lucy shook her head furiously. "No! I'm not sharing!" She finalized. Sting pouted playfully. "Wah… you're so stingy!"

Lucy stuck her tongue out amd entered the bathroom. She changed into a purple shirt and orange shorts quickly, afraid that Sting will sleep on the bed.

She exited the bathroom and found Rogue fast asleep in the couch and Sting waiting outside. "Hey, my turn!" He said and with the speed of light entered the bathroom. Yep, he needs to pee. That's what you get for holding it in since breakfast. Lucy flopped on the bed again and slowly drifted to sleep. The last thing she heard was the sound of a door opening.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Mira-nee! We're back~!" Lisanna singsonged. Mira lifted her head from the counter and smiled at her sister. "Welcome back, Lisanna. Hello, Natsu, Erza, Gray, how's the mission?" Mira asked. "It's okay but we destroyed too much." Erza answers with disappointment.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked as he sat down and gulp down a glass of water. "Oh, Lucy. She went on a mission with Sting and Rogue." Mira replied innocently with a smile. Natsu nodded. "Oh, that's good." He gulped down his drink again.

.

.

.

"Blech!" Natsu spit out his drink and stared at Mira wide-eyes along with Erza, Gray and Lisanna. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Hey ya! Yeah, my friend did say that she got the name Blood Manipulator from Avatar but the whole idea was from Inuyasha since Inu can use his blood as an attack(that's what she said). Purple shirt and orange pants… crime against fashion but is what I always wear when I sleep XD

My dad just spit his drink out in the restaurant because he was choking on a seed XD It was soo funny and my mom was in front of him XD

Keep I'm voting for me for the best FT story of 2012 on OoComputerFreako0's profile :D

I feel like playing a little fact game about myself. I'll start fact one in the next chapter.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 5: Good Morning, Lucy!

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke Lucy from her slumber. However, Lucy squeezed her eyes tighter trying to go back to sleep. _'Five minutes…'_ she said mentally.

She hugged what she thought is a pillow and snuggled it. _'It feels warm and hard_…' She thought, _'Wait... Warm?'_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and screamed. There, on her bed was Sting. And worse yet, he's shirtless. She jumped out of bed, accidentally kicking the so-called pillow of the bed. He fell with a loud thud. "Ow…!" He groaned.

He rubbed his head and sat up, giving Lucy a sharp look. "What was that for?!" He asked angrily. "It's not like I did that on purpose! And what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" She cried. Sting stood up and folded his arms across his well-toned and slightly tanned chest. "Sleeping. What else?" He huffed.

In the background, Rogue turned his back to them and placed a pillow over his ears to block out the noise coming from the two.

"Didn't I tell you, you can't sleep here?" Lucy asked. "Oh, but you didn't notice me until you woke up, did you?" Sting countered. "It's mine for the night and you can't sleep on it!" Lucy stomped angrily. "But you enjoyed it, right? Hugging me and squeezing the life out of me?" Sting smirked.

Rogue let out a small groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He shifted a little.

Lucy blushed slightly. "I… I did not!" She protested. Sting scoffed. "Ha! You were hugging me in your sleep as soon as I lay down." He said.

"I… Stop lying!" Lucy cried. "Oh, you were. Like your life depended on it." Sting replied. Lucy was left speechless. Her face pressed against his bare chest. She, hugging the very muscular and shirtless Sting Eucliffe. "W-why are you shirtless?!" She changed the subject.

"I am trying to sleep!" Rogue grumbled in the background.

Sting rolled his eyes as if it was an obvious question. "Duh. I was sleeping. I usually sleep shirtless." He answered. Lucy was gaping. He knew he was gonna be sleeping in the bed and he insists on being shirtless. Lucy went red in anger. "I-I-"

"I love you?" Sting guessed playfully.

"I-idiot!" Lucy screamed. Rogue pulled down his blanket and have the two a sharp yet sleepy look. "What does it take for me to get some sleep here?" He grumbled.

Lucy put her hands together, all her fingers pointed upwards, "I'm sorry, Rogue. But you better get ready. We're on a mission."

Rogue nodded sleepily and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sting snickered a bit. "What's so funny?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Your face's still red." He pointed out. Lucy placed a hand on her cheek. It was hot… very. "S-shut up!"

"Aw… you're stuttering."

"I said shut up!"

* * *

Lucy fidgeted in her seat. The client, who FYI, is the mayor of Freesia Town, eyed her and the Dragon Duo. She was in between the two since Rogue was pretty mad at Sting for waking him up when he accidentally fell asleep when Lucy was in the shower.

"You are the person taking the job, I presume?" The client finally spoke up. Lucy sat up straighter. "Yes. I am Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail and these two are helping me on my mission." She replied. The client looked at the two and then Lucy, "These are Sabertooth mages."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"I clearly gave the job to Fairy Tail."

Lucy sighed inwardly,This guy's irritating.

"I don't understand why Saber-"

"Look, the guild's core member are on another mission. Do you want out help or not?" Lucy cut him off.

The client cleared his throat. "Um… Yes, of course." He replied, Lucy sighed in relief, "Like what is written, you have to take down this Blood Manipulator wizard."

"We're aware of that." Rogue answered.

"However, he is very strong and like you saw when you first entered town, very cruel. You have to be careful."

"Yeah, we got it." Sting said as he stood up, obviously bore from the conversation. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be going now." And with that, the trio left the room with their mind set on taking down this mage.

* * *

"Okay, according to Mr. Strict and Uptight, we should be able to find this blood lust of a wizard, Ketsuke's hideout of we go east." Sting stated. Rogue nodded and Sting took the lead, with Lucy and Rogue behind him.

Sting turned his head to the right and Lucy can clearly see his profile. Unlike this morning, he had a serious look on his face. "I never seen him this serious and leader like before." Lucy mumbled. Rogue nodded. "He takes his job very seriously if the reward's big." He replied.

"And you're letting him be the leader?"

"He needs to learn to be serious sometimes."

Lucy nodded and a silence fell between them. _'Wow, it's this hard carrying a conversation with him,'_ Lucy thought.

"-kly visits?" Lucy heard Rogue said.

"Huh? Excuse me?"

Rogue gave her a weird look. "I'm sorry I just tune out for a while back then." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay. I was just asking, what you thought about Sting's weekly visits."

"I don't mind at all. Fairy Tail welcomes fights and challenges with open arms."

"Oh, that's good." Rogue replied. They continued walking with the silence until Rogue spoke up. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Lucy managed to say before she tripped over a raised tree root. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Instead, she felt two warm hands on her waist as she gripped onto something, hard. She peeked a little and found crimson red eyes staring right back at her.

At the moment, Sting walked towards them, looking over his shoulders. "Okay, I think we're getting closer so let's just…" His voice died down as soon as his eyes landed on the two. Rogue held Lucy by the waist and Lucy gripped onto his shoulders.

After a few seconds, Sting cleared his throat. "Well, if you two want to go foxtrot dancing in the forest, I suggest you wait until the mission is over." Lucy and Rogue quickly let go off each other and Sting gave them an 'I'm watching you' sign.

Lucy stayed a distance from Rogue and followed Sting closely from behind. It was akward then and even more akward now. Soon, the three arrived at a big tree trunk like house, only to find some unexpected suprise.

* * *

Okay, I'm VERY sorry for the short chapter. I'm very busy right now but at least I find time to update :) Ima get some sleep cuz I have a band concert tomorrow. So here's the first fact about me:

I am quite short for my age but when I was in middle school, I was one of the roughest girl in my class. They were some who disliked me cuz of that XD

Ima go eat some of the fancy chocolate my dad bought me now :)

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 6: Sting, Rogue and Lucy vs. Ketsuke

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Soon, the three arrived at a big tree trunk like house, only to find some unexpected visiters._

* * *

Lucy gasped at the surroundings. The grass and trees nearby were splattered with blood. Corpses were lying everywhere. "As expected from a blood lust fool. Slaughtering everyone as if they're animals." Sting muttered.

"I beg to differ." A voice said to them. The three turned to see a redhead leaning against one of a tree. "Or rather, you'll be the one who begs."

He lifted his head and smirked. He eyed the three but his gaze were especial focused on Lucy. "Well, I see you brought a woman with you." He said. Lucy felt a shiver down her spine as his golden eyes twinkle, not in a good way. Before she can respond, Sting stood protectively in front of her, "Ya ain't gettin' ya blood stained hands on her, ya vampire!"

The man faked a hurt look and stared at his hands. "But my hands are clean," His expression darkened, "And I'm no vampire. I am Ketsuke Chi." He took a step closer to them.

"So tell me, are you another bunch of mages the fool of a mayor send?" He asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Another?" She muttered. She quickly look at the bodies around the area. He was right. Some of the bodies wore clothings that can easily distinguish a mage.

Sting growled. "We're not as weak as them." He stated. Ketsuke laughed darkly. "Whatever. You'll end up like them sooner or later." He said. With the speed of light, both Sting and Ketsuke attacked each other.

They were evenly matched. Lucy stood there thinking of a plan when she felt someone breathing down at her. "Don't just stand there." Rogue whispered in her ear, "Be prepared."

Lucy turned around bit Rogue was nowhere near her. She was about to call out for him when Ketsuke send Sting flying and he ran into her. Literally. "You ditz! What were you doing standing there doing nothing?!" Sting yelled.

Lucy, however, was too focused on the big tree they were about to hit. She could be seriously hurt and on top of that, Sting was very heavy. "Damn it!" Sting yelled. He quickly switched places with her.

_Bam!_

A large thud echoed in the forest, sending a flock of birds flying. Lucy opens her eyes, finding herself in Sting's arms. He had his back against the large tree trunk. "Sting! Are you alright?!" She asked. Sting smiled but it seemed forced. "Just peachy." He said raspingly.

Lucy quickly got off him and stared at Ketsuke. "What? I didn't say I was good, did I?" He shrugged. Lucy grabbed her keys. "Gate of the maiden! I open thee!" She cried as the key released a golden glow, "Virgo!"

A bight glow and the sound of a drill, a pink haired maiden appeared. She bowed at Lucy and turned to Ketsuke. "Shall I punish him for you, hime?" She asked. Lucy nodded.

In an instant, Virgo drill through the ground and appeared right in front of Ketsuke. "Spice Hole!" She cried. A large hole appeared below Ketsuke and he fell. Virgo jumped into the hole shortly after.

Lucy focused her attention on Sting. "Sting! Your back's bruised!" She exclaimed. Sting scoffed. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He replied. Sting got up without wincing at the pain. "Sting! Can you even walk with an injury like that?" Lucy asked. "I'm not weak like you." He answered.

Suddenly, Virgo appeared in front the two with bruises. "I'm sorry, hime, but the target is too strong for me. His magic gives him advantage." And with that, Virgo disappeared.

Shortly after Virgo disappear, Ketsuke climb out of te hole he fell into. "You got some interesting magic. Making ladies appear out of nowhere." He commented.

"Maybe you should be my lady." He smirked. Lucy made a gagging noise. "Sorry, but I don't date killers." She said. Sting stuck out his tongue. "Too late, she's mine." He added, wrapping his arms around Lucy. Lucy blushed and brushed off his arms. Ketsuke's expression darkened. "Then, I have no other reasons in keeping you alive." He lifted his arm and pointed at Sting.

Sting, suddenly yelled and fell to his knees. He coughed up some blood. "Sting!" Lucy cried. She stopped abruptly. "I… I can't move!" She exclaimed. She couldn't control her body and there was a slow pain creeping in. She looked at Ketsuke. "Yep, you guessed it. I'm the one doing this." He said proudly and balled his fist.

Lucy yelled in pain. It felt like her organs were being stabbed. Sting coughed up more blood, leaving a streak of blood below his lower lip. "You shouldn't have come. Now you'll end up among this field of corpses." He said. Sting smirked. "Don't be so sure." He said.

Ketsuke tilted his head to the side. Even Lucy was confused. "What do ya mean?" Ketsuke asked. Sting looked him in the eye, still smirking but did not reply. "Tell me what you mean! Now!" He yelled.

_"He means that you're gonna lose."_ A deep voice said. Lucy's eyes lit up. She knew what Sting meant. Ketsuke, on the other hand was terrified. "W-who's there?!" He demanded.

_"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me you're afraid of a shadow."_

Ketsuke flinched. "S-shadow?" He repeated, turning around. There, behind him, is a dark area. "Impossible! The place here is well shaded! Sunlight cannot possibly reach hear!" He yelled.

_"But the impossible can become possible, no?"_

Ketsuke was too distracted that he didn't realize Sting and Lucy was free from his control. "That's Rogue for you. Scaring the crap outta people." Sting commented quietly.

"Let's end this, shall we?" Rogue asked. Rogue took a physical form and stared at the terrified dark mage. "Roar of the…" Rogue inhaled deeply, "Shadow Dragon!"

Rogue released a large amount of shadows at Ketsuke, who fell, unconcious. "Alright! We won!" Lucy exclaimed. Sting stretch his arms. "Took you long enough, Rogue!" He said. "I needed to get a clean shot and he always moves around. Now, we have to get this guy to prison." Rogue said as he tied Ketsuke up. "Oh! Sting, we should get you to a doctor." Lucy suggested. "It can heal on its own." Sting replied.

"What about the corpses?"

"We'll get someone to deal with it. Right now, we have to turn him in before he wakes up."

* * *

The whole town rejoiced. The blood lust mage is apprehended. Even the uptight mayor smiled. "Thank you so much! Now we can live in peace. Here's your reward." He handed them the money.

Lucy is happy. She was in the midst of a party. She ate a lot but not as much as the glutton next to her. "Sting! Manners!" She scolded him. "Whatever. It's not like we're eating with the king." He retorted.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving me from hitting that tree earlier." She said.

"You could have been seriously hurt." Sting replied.

Lucy smiled a smile of appreciation, _'Maybe he's not so big of a jerk after all.'_

"Besides, Mirajane would have killed me if I didn't. If it weren't for her threat, I wouldn't get myself hurt for you." He added.

Lucy's smiled faded and an angry frown replaced it,_ 'I take it back! Jerk!'_

* * *

Gomen ne! I'm so not good at making fight scenes… ( T_T)

I'm free! The concert went well and I enjoyed myself except for the part that the they made us do something embarrassing =.=' but the good news is we have another concert( :D ) don't know when though.

Fact number two:

I like to eat a lot but I am very slim XD

Not much of a fact but I'm gonna update more often since the Chinese New Year holiday starts on 8 Feb XD

**Pls vote for me for the best FT story of 2012 on OoComputerFreakoO's profile :)**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 7: Unwanted Visitors

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"… and that's pretty much how it went." Lucy moaned. She just arrived home yesterday night, exhausted and escorting two men who looked like they drink more than they should have. Seriously, they can't walk straight for fifteen minutes. She and Sting were arguing up a storm about the reward money. Thank goodness Rogue was there. Lucy got most of the reward money since she is a Fairy Tail member while the remainder was share between the Dragon Duo, much to Sting's dismay.

"Well, you had worst." Was all Mira said. On one hand, she's absolutely right. On the other, is that all she can say to cheer Lucy up?

When the trio returned, they found out that Natsu left for another mission with Happy and Lisanna, much to Sting's dismay(again). The two returned to Sabertooth where, Lucy suspects, Rogue will beat the crap outta Sting.

"Gee, Mira. That really cheered me up." Lucy said sarcastically. Mira gave a slight smile at the same time te guild doors swung open, revealing a worried looking redhead. "Lucy! There you are!" She exclaimed, running towards her.

"Erza? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lucy said casually though she knows what Erza's gonna ask. "Lucy, Mira told me that you went on a mission with Sting and Rogue. Is it true? Were you hurt? Did they do anything to you?!" She asked rapidly.

Lucy shoot Mira a glance, who smiled sweetly at her. "Um, yes and no. Mira kinda set me up," Erza glanced at Mira before letting Lucy continue, "I was slightly hurt. No! They did not do anything!" If you don't include the sleeping-with-Sting-without-even -knowing part that is.

Erza sighed in relief. "Oh good, I thought I need to use this thing again." She said as she pulled a red glowing sword with Sakura petals dancing around it from her side. "My, Erza, using the Demon Blade Crimson Sakura on two guys without any proof of their actions is wrong." Mira said. Erza lifted her chin in a challenging way. "I'll take my chances." She stated, "Now tell me everything that happened on the mission so I know that they really didn't do anything to you."

* * *

Lucy trudged back home, sighing about recent events. She was force to tell Erza what happen though she didn't mention the Sting part. As usual, she balanced herself on the raised pavement with Plue beside her.

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and kicked her boots off. "I'm home!" She exclaimed to no one in particular. Just to make sure, she checked the living room, kitchen and bathroom. "Good no one here." She sighed. Taking some clothes, she closed Plue's gate and entered te bathroom.

After taking a nice long bath and a spaghetti dinner, Lucy brushed her teeth and wrote in her novel.

"Don't you have any pudding, blondie?"

"It's in the fridge behind the milk!" She replied.

"Wha... Oh, here. Thanks!"

"No prob!"

.

.

.

Lucy's head shot straight up. "Who was I talking to?!" She cried. Dropping we pen, she ran into the kitchen only to find someone raiding her fridge. The intruders head was blocked by the fridge door but Lucy knew who it was. The so-called mighty Sting. It was easy to tell since his boots were so distinctive. "Sting! Get! Out! Of! My! House!" She cried.

His head shot up. "Oh hey, blondie." He responded nonchalantly, "Strawberry pudding. Like everything else in this house." Lucy gritted her teeth. He already check out the rest of her house? "Since when were you here? I thought Rogue dragged you back to Sabertooth." She said.

"Oh, he did. Or at least tried to."

"What do you mean?"

Sting bent closer. "I cut the main power supply at the train station. They won't go anywhere till tomorrow. And by cut, I mean destroyed it." He whispered into his ear. Lucy could feel his breath on her ear. She willed herself not to blush, "Why would you do that?" Sting pulled away since he no longer needed to whisper. "I'm not leaving till Salamander gets back," He stated firmly, "And since I don't wanna waste the money on some inn, I choose to stay here."

"And Rogue?"

"Oh, he's here somewhere."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "He is?!" She cried. Before Sting could answer, Lucy ran to the living room and then her bedroom. Nope, no Rogue. But a small red cat she recognizes as Lector. Lucy made a conclusion. "If Lector is here, so is Rogue's cat, Frosch," She said, "And if Rogue's not in any of these room then he's in..."

Lucy darted into her bathroom. Sure enough, Rogue was there with a frog like cat. Rogue faced the wall, covering his eyes as if he is facepalming. And there was Frosch... in her hamper of clothes. Lucy turned red in embarrassment. "R-Rogue! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Frosch from the hamper. "Well, I was washing my hands and then Frosch came in and then he into jump the hamper. I couldn't leave him here but he won't come out..."

"Please, go to the living room." Lucy said softly and handed Frosch to Rogue.

* * *

Lucy folded her arms across her chest and huffed. She tapped her foot in annoyance and stare straight at the Dragon Duo. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Sting groaned. "I told you. I'm not leaving until I challenge Natsu." He stated. Lucy frowned and Rogue cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Lucy but the train station's power is cut and we can't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

Lucy calmed down a little. At least there is a Dragon Slayer with manners. "Fine. I'll let you stay." She said. Rogue sighed in relief and Sting smirked. "But..."

"But what?" Sting's smirk faded.

"_You_ sleep on the couch. _Don't_ go into my bedroom. If you do I won't hesitate to kick you out." She said stressing a few words.

"You only have one couch. Where will Rogue sleep?" Sting asked. "_You_ sleep on the floor." Lucy pointed to Sting.

"What? Why?"

"For eating my pudding."

Sting scowled. "It's just a pudding, you little-"

"I think that's enough serious talk, don't you think?" Rogue interrupted.

"Says the guy who talks serious all the time." Sting muttered.

Lucy stood up. "Okay, go to sleep. Don't wanna be late for your 'challenge' tomorrow." She said. She turn to leave but something strong grabbed her wrist. "It's only 7:30. You sleep that early?" Sting asked.

"No-"

"Good. Let's watch TV."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's still early and it'll be more fun with you. Rogue's boring."

"Hey!" Rogue yelled.

Lucy thought for a while. Yeah, it's still early but she wanna finish her novel ASAP. Still, it wouldn't hurt to watch TV for the night. "Well... Alright," She said as she wedged herself between the two. She thought she saw Sting giving a mischievous look but brushed it off. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Paranormal 4."

* * *

Yeah, I like pudding… Oh gosh, I just read the latest manga chapter(spoiler here). Rogue's actual name is Raios?! My life is a lie…

I plan to make a 'sleep against each other' part but I was too lazy(JK. I wanted to try a new game on my DS). I think I'll put it one the next chap. I don't watch Paranormal but my bro does.

Fact number three(I think so. I lost count):

Just recently, I found out that my hair isn't all black. It has brown ends making it look like I dyed it. But I swear(I can't swear) I never even touched a bottle of hair dye.

Yeah, I don't pay attention to small stuff :P Yay!Chinese New Year holiday :D Just cuz I celebrate Chinese New Year doesn't mean I'm Chinese… but yes, I'm a Chinese descent. Okay, ciao.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 8: Movies

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Paranormal 4.

"What?" Lucy asked. "I said Paranormal 4. What are you? Deaf?" Sting said curtly. Lucy heard it the first time but she just wanted to make sure.

"Ohhh no. I'm not watching that movie." she said.

"What-"

"If you think I'm gonna watch Paranormal 4, you are sadly mistaken."

"Just give it a tr-"

"I don't like scary movies so I'm not watching it!"

"Couldya stop interrupting me?" Sting asked.

"Can we get this over with?" Rogue butt in.

"Whatever," Lucy answered, "There is no way I'm watching that movie and you can't make me!"

* * *

And there she was. Wedged in between the Dragon Duo watching a movie about ghost and paranormal activities. She covered her eyes with her hands hands but she can see the TV in between her fingers. "Can we watch something else? This is scary!" Lucy said.

"No." the two answered simultaneously. Sting and Rogue watch the movie with blank faces, popping popcorn in their mouth from time to time.

"But it's scary!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's not. It's stupid." Rogue said.

"Yeah. It's obviously fake and unrealistic."

"But it's decent enough to watch," Rogue stated, "And I'm getting cold."

Lucy thought this was the perfect time to escape. "I'll get you a blanket, then maybe I'll go to bed." she said as she stood up.

* * *

Just as she was about to leave, Sting grabbed her wrist and sit her down. "What?" she snapped. Sting smirked, "Don't worry about the blanket. I've one here." He pulled out a blanket from his side.

Lucy gaped. How smart. For someone who has an ostrich sized brain. Where did he even get the blanket? Lucy folded her arms across her chest while Sting handed Rogue the blanket.

Her chance to escape was ruined by the dragon idiot. _'Why must he ruin everything?!' _she fumed. She fuming so much that she didn't realize that the movie was over until Sting yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." Sting said. The two stood up. Lucy grabbed their shoulders and push them down. "Oi! What are you doing, blondie?" Sting asked. Lucy glared at him, "Since you two get to watch the movie you want, it's my turn."

"And what movie do you want to watch?" Rogue asked. Lucy smiled.

* * *

"... This movie's retarded." Rogue sad deadpanned. "No it's not! It's fun!" Lucy protested, chewing on a popcorn.

"Hell, it's retarded!" Sting agreed with Rogue, "Why do chipmunks talk and sing? If three chipmunks can sing, can all chipmunks sing?"

"It's a movie."

"It's fake and illogic!" Sting exclaimed.

"Yeah, so is Paranormal 4." Lucy countered.

Sting opened his mouth to answer but closed it. Lucy was right. She smiled victoriously while Sting's jaw clenched. He hated losing ever since the GMG. How master Jiemma blew up and how Lector almost got killed.

At the climax of the movie, Sting's eyelids was getting heavier. He slowly closed his heavy eyes but he couldn't open them. Soon, he feel asleep.

Lucy watched intently at the TV screen when something fell on her lap. She reluctantly looked down. "Sting! What are you doing?" she hissed. No reply. He's asleep.

She lifted her hand to push him off when Sting moved his head a little, his hair brushing her thighs. She forgot how soft they were. '_Just this once_,' she mentally told him.

Lucy turned around, wondering if Rogue saw the scene but he's eyes we're close shut. Shrugging, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She leaned to the left in her sleep.

Rogue flinched. He stared at the blonde girl who had her cheek against his shoulder. He never like physical contact with girls before. They only like him for his looks. His status.

But Lucy seemed different. She wasn't gawking at first sight. She didn't even know him when they met. Rogue found Luc interesting. "How amusing." he said to himself.

Letting his guard down, he closed his eyes once more and fell into unconciousness. He fell asleep without bothering to switch off the TV.

* * *

Yay! Finally update! Lately, I've been sleepy. And busy at school. And I was too lazy(lol. Jk. Seriously). There's a Music Fest at my school so things are wild right now.

Sorry for typos and errors. I'm too sleepy and lazy to re-read. Plus, I have no beta.

Anyways, update might not be as often bcuz I'm sleepy or busy with schoolwork or lazy XD

Can you guess the second movie ;)

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 9: Another Mission...?

The second movie from the last chap is Alvin and The Chipmunks :D English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes as they adjust to the light. The first thing she saw was the TV.

Then, she felt something weighing her down. On her head and her lap. Remembering last night's events, blood boiled under her skin. Sting was snoring quietly on her lap while Rogue has his head against hers.

"Sting! Rogue! Wake up!" she practically screamed. The two Dragon Slayers quickly sat up. "What? What happen?" Sting asked, rubbing his eyes. "Something wrong, Lucy?" Rogue said groggily.

"Ah... I wanted to take a shower..." she started. "So?" Sting asked grumpily, "What? Do you want us to stand guard or follow you in the bathroom?"

Lucy's cheeks redden. "No! You guys were leaning against me." she blurted. The two stayed silent for a while.

"Ah... Forgive me, Lucy..." Rogue apologized, willing himself not to blush. Lucy smiled. At least there was someone with manners here.

She turned to Sting who was yawning, wanting him to apologize as well. "What, if you think I'm gonna apologize, then you are sadly mistaken." he stated, causing the blonde woman to frown.

"Fine!" she yelled getting of the couch and headed to the bathroom, "Cook yourself breakfast for all I care!"

Sting panicked. "Wait, blondie, I'm take it back! I'm so-"

_Bam! _

Too late. Lucy slammed the door shut, cutting him off. Sting sighed and turned to Rogue, "Hey, buddy, can ya-"

"Don't even ask."

* * *

This must be the most peaceful day Lucy had in days. Minus the fact that Sting and Rogue nearly burned down her kitchen.

_'I thought Rogue could cook,'_ she mused, _'I wonder who cooks for the two of them. Can't be the cats. They probably eat in a café or something everyday. And-'_

Lucy stopped. '_Gah! Why am I thinking about them. Ever since Mira set me up, all I can think of is them!_' she yelled in her mind, _'Wait, she didn't set me up. Wait, she did, on a mission. Wait- Gah! I'm losing my mind!'_

_'So much for peaceful.'_

"-cy, Lucy!"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mira calling her name repeatedly. "Huh? What?" she said. Mira gave her a concern look. "You okay? You seem quite distracted back there."

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just that Sting and Rogue nearly burned down my kitchen." she said. It wasn't a total lie but her kitchen was at the back of her head currently. Mira raised her brows. "Sting and Rogue, you say?"

'_Oh crap. She wasn't suppose to know that they crashed at my place last night._' she thought. Instead of denying, Lucy blurted out, "Yes."

"What were two handsome dragon slayer doing at your place? Hm?" Mira asked going matchmaker mode.

"Nothing!" Lucy said hesitantly. "I mean, they were in town since the power supply at the train station was cut so I invited them over for breakfast. You know, since they spent their money for a hotel room." she lied. "Riiight..." Mira said seeing through her lie.

Lucy bit the straw of her milkshake. '_Damn those two. Making Mira think of something which involves matchmaking. Creeping up in my mind. Making me think of the-'_

Lucy cursed herself for letting those two pop up in her mind. Again. "Gah!" she exclaimed, "I'll just go on a job. That'll clear my mind." she said. "Probably."

* * *

Lucy walked along the trail, humming. The job she had taken is a simple task. One which requires her to deliver a package to a nearby town, Hosenka Town. But first she has to go to Hargeon Town. The pay was only 10,000 Jewels but since Lucy's going solo, that's all she can get.

"Man, I should have asked Wendy to join me," she said to herself, "If there's a bad guy she can use her Dragon Slayer magic on them!" Instantly, her mind goes back to the Dragon Duo.

Lucy groaned. "It's like everything is related to them!"

Suddenly, she heard a rustle. She stopped walking and eyed her surrounding. When she heard another rustle, she quickly took out her Fleuve d'étoiles. "I know you're out there! Show yourselves!" she shouted at the bushes.

Moments passed and nothing came out. "If you're not coming out I'm going in!" she said but still no reply. Lucy took a few steps closer.

_Rustle._

Lucy stood where she is and prepared for the unknown to come out. Suddenly, a white blur jumped out of the bushes. Instead of what she thought is a bad guy, it was a white rabbit.

Lucy sighed. "Phew, for a minute there, I thought you were a bad g-" Lucy was cut mid sentence by another rustle in the bushes.

Lucy once again stood in a ready stance. _'1...2..._' she mentally counted, _'3!'_

Lucy jumped into the bushes and landed on something hard. Not to mention warm. Plus, 'it' groaned a little when she landed on it. Opening her eyes, Lucy found herself staring into the eyes into a devilishly handsome blue-eyed blonde. "Sting?"

"Hey," he said. Looking around, Lucy saw Rogue standing next to the blonde Dragon Slayer. She could not believe it. They were haunting her mind and now they're stalking her?! The blonde girl got up and stared at Sting, angrily.

"What are you guys doing here?!" she demanded, "Are you following me?" She left to clear her mind but instead found thinking about these two more. Sting scoffed. "Heck no. We're going home." he said, brushing invisible dust off himself. Lucy turned to Rogue, raising a brow. "The idiot here doesn't wanna use the train." Rogue said.

"So you're going on a mission?" Sting asked. Lucy nodded, "It's a simple mission actually. Just a delivery job." She showed the two a piece of paper.

"This isn't right." Sting said. "What? You think I can't handle it?" Lucy asked. She thought the White Dragon was offending her. "No, no. It's just that they won't give this amount of money just for a delivery job." he explained.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"It means it's not as simple you think." Rogue clarified.

Lucy went silent. It was only to deliver a package to Hosenka Town. How hard can it be? "I'm sure it's not _that_ difficult." she insisted. Rogue shook his head. "There must be catch."

"Just to be safe," Sting said.

Lucy panicked. _'Oh no. Please don't say what I think you're gonna say,'_ Lucy thought.

"We'll go with you on this mission." Rogue finished Sting's sentence for him.

'Yep. That's exactly what I thought you're gonna say.'

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Hey guys! Sorry for my long absence. School's been a hassle and there's loads to do =.='

I'm thinking of making a twitter account(yes, I have no twitter :'( ) so I can tell you guys when I'm gonna update and such. I'm gonna make the twitter account tomorrow and I'll be going under tha name JessHazunami, of course.

So for those who do have an account you can follow me :D

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 10: Dragons

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Hargeon. The place hasn't change much in seven years but the were some new buildings. The trio looked around. It was a perfect day to go sightseeing, that is if they're not on a mission. "So where are we suppose to meet the client?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, at the Eastern side of town," Lucy replied. Rogue nodded, "Well then, let's go." Rogue started walking but Sting grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon, why rush? Let's look around for a bit." Sting gave a big grin but Rogue continued to frown.

"No. The sooner the better." Rogue stated.

"I agree with Rogue. The sooner the better." Lucy said. She doesn't want to spend anymore time with the two. "Come on!" Sting urged, "We can check out the fish market!" Sting said the last two words loud enough for the exceeds the hear. "Plus, few years ago, they built a library here."

Lucy's ear perked up. "Library?" she said and turned to Rogue, "Pleeeeeaase, can we look around before we go on the mission?" she begged. Rogue sighed. "...Fine..." he muttered.

The two blondes smiled.

"But..." Rogue continued, "Sting, you have to bring Frosch and Lector to the fish market."

"But...!"

"And we'll meet here at sunset." Rogue walked away. Lucy gave Sting a grin. "Well, I'm going to the library. See ya! Have fun at the fish market!" She said and ran off.

"Wait!" Sting said but she already left. "Pfft, she won't listen anyway." The exceeds shoved their faces in front of Sting's. "Fish!" they yelled.

Sting sighed. "Fine!"

* * *

"Wow, this library's huge!" Lucy exclaimed quietly as she entered the large building. Lucy happily walked up to a random shelf and took out a random book. "Dragons?" she read out the title. The book's cover was red in color and the 'g' was stylized as a dragon tail.

Curious, Lucy flipped to the index. "Introduction of Dragons, Dragon Slayers, History of Dragons..." the list goes on but Lucy was most interested about Dragon Slayers.

_Dragon Slayers are human who is able to utilize magic that was intended for dragons. With such magic, Dragon Slayers can easily kill dragons. The magic was said to be one of many Lost Magic but it still exists today. _

Lucy flipped to a new page, still in the Dragon Slayer Chapter.

_Dragon Slayers, unlike most people, have elongated canine teeth and they posses keener senses such as in smell, sight and hearing. Dragon Slayer also have normal human emotion but the tend to get more possessive of their love interest during mating season like actual dragons. This could be a problem when two dragon slayers like the same person and they will fight to the death to claim the certain person. _

Lucy shut the book closed. "More possessive... During mating season..." she muttered. Lucy let out a shaky sigh. '_Mating season? Are they animals?! My gosh, when's mating season? What if it's happening right-'_

"Getting all worked up now, are we?" Rogue's voice said.

Lucy's head shout up. "Rogue?" she whispered. Lucy found Rogue behind the shelf, lying on the green carpet with his hands behind his head. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't know where to go so I went here to take a nap." he replied, "Reading about dragons?"

Lucy nodded. "Well, kinda. What's mating season?"

Rogue stared at her. "Really? You don't know?" he asked. "It's not that I don't but really? There's a season where you, Dragon Slayers... Mate?" she asked. '_I mean, c'mon! They're still human!'_

"Well, yeah. We Dragon Slayers follow most of dragons traits including the mating season. A real bother, if you ask me." he replied in a monotone voice.

"When is it? How long does it last...?"

"Not far from now. It usually lasts for a couple of months."

Lucy gulped. She needed to get away from them ASAP.

"Why? Are you scared that Sting will do something bad to you?" he asked curtly. "Well... Not only Sting but..." Lucy gestured at Rogue. Rogue showed no sign of being suprise. "You don't have to worry 'bout me. I'm not interested in you." he said.

Lucy was taken aback. '_Ouch_.' She did not expect him to say that. Sure, he's emotionless and sometimes curt but she never expected to be this hurt.

"See ya at the client's house." She said and left. Once outside, she felt tears pricking her eyes. "No, you can't cry at his words," she chided herself, "His only an acquaintance to you. Nothing more."

She sighed. "But it still hurts."

* * *

"Are you here for the job?" the middle aged man asked. Lucy nodded. "Yes, I'm Lucy. This is Sting and Rogue." She said. The man smiled. "I'm sure you know this is a only delivery job but they are a lot who's after this item." he said, showing a brown package.

"So can you give us details on what's in it that people wants it so badly?" Sting asked. The client shook his head. "Sorry but no. It's top secret but I'm sure Mr. Richard will let you see once you deliver it to him." he said.

The trio nodded but Sting was unhappy with the answer. He can't wait _that_ long to know the answer. "Deliver it to this address," he handed a piece of paper to them, "And Mr. Richard will give you the reward money. Be careful. It's fragile" Lucy nodded. "We will."

Once they left the house, Lucy place the package in her bag. "Let's take the forest path to Hosenka. It's the fastest way." she suggest. Sting nodded vigorously. "Whatever. I wanna see what's inside ASAP."

"...Anything's fine." Rogue answered.

The walk was quiet and awkward. Sting notice how Lucy was trying to distance herself from Rogue. He wanted to ask but he knew he shouldn't. Not with Rogue around. He scratched his head. '_This is gonna be one loooong trip.'_

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Hey long time no see! School's been such an ass and my exams are coming soon =.="" what sucks most is that my computer need to be fixed and my dad's not gonna bring it for repair it anytime soon cuz budget's been tight :'( Now I'm using my dad's laptop but it keeps pausing now and then. And also to I wanted tell you guys that the next update won't be like months from now :(

Sorry if I let you down but I'm just SOO busy. I can't even make the twitter account I said I'm gonna make. I'm not stopping the story just putting it on pause. The story will continue!

So basically it's about the cliche dragon mating thing. Rogue's a bit mean, I know. Usually, I don't mind critics but I'm in a bad mood so please hold your opinion(if it's a bad one) till the next chap.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Light and Shadow-

Chapter 11: Crushes

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy panted as she tried to keep up with the two mages. "Can we... take a break?" she asked in between pants.

"No," Sting answered simply.

"But... We've been walking for hours!" Lucy huffed.

Rouge looked at the blonde girl and then at his blonde friend. "Sting, maybe we should take a break. Lucy looks like she's gonna faint."

Lucy looked at Rogue. A few hours ago that he was moody and curt but now he's... Caring?

Sting scoffed. "At this rate, it'll take years to reach our destination!" he said, sarcastically.

"Well, if you want, you can continue the journey on your own," Rogue gestured to the dirt trail ahead of them.

"Hmph, I'll scout further ahead," Sting said. He turned on his heels and left.

Lucy sat down on a nearby log just beside the trail. Her feet was aching and beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Then she realize that she was alone with Rogue.

A panicky feeling bubbled up in her. "Can you stop acting weird?" she heard Rogue ask.

"What? Am I?" she replied hastily. '_He knows that I was hurt by what he said earlier_?' she thought.

"I said mating season was close but not now! You don't have to worry about hormonal monkeys right now so just relax." Rogue said, folding his arms across his chest.

'_Oh, that._' Lucy thought. Instead she said, "How knows, maybe it'll come earlier than expected?"

"Do I look agitated?" Rogue asked.

"Um, no..."

"Then, no. It's not mating season."

"Oh." Was all she could say. You'll never know what comes out of his mouth.

"Besides, Sting and I, and all Dragon Slayers for that matter, will seriously be out of character." Rogue said after a short silence.

"That isn't surprising," Lucy muttered.

Rogue remained quiet after that. Rogue leaned against a shady tree across Lucy. He was staring at the ground as if he didn't dare meet her eyes.

Lucy found herself staring at Rogue._ 'Well, he has a pretty charming face,_' Lucy thought. 'What? Why am I saying this?!'

Suddenly, Rogue looked up catching Lucy staring. "Yes? Something wrong?"

"Ah! N-nothing! Let's continue, shall we?" Lucy answered. Rogue shrugged and walked ahead of her.

Lucy stared at Rogue's back. 'Hmm, he looks so cool...' Lucy thought. _'Wait... WHAT_?!'

Lucy shook her head vigorously, catching Rogue's attention. "You okay? Or are you just trying to make yourself dizzy?"

"What? No! I mean... I'm fine!" Lucy stammered._ 'Crap, why am I stammering?' _

Rogue gave her a look but didn't say anything and continued walking. Thoughts raced in Lucy's mind. And then, she came up with one conclusion. She's in love with Rogue

* * *

After Sting left the two alone, he walked along the dirt trail, occasionally kicking a few rocks to the side._ 'Should I have left the two alone?'_ he thought.

He closed his eyes and thought about the time he slept with Lucy. How innocent she looked. "Heh, she's strong, I'll give her that," Sting muttered, thinking about the time she hugged him so tightly, he couldn't breath.

"Her lap is soft too," he said to himself as he opened his eyes. "Wait... Why am I even talking 'bout her? Gah, I sound like a pervert!"

"But she is pretty," he said again. "I think I like her..."

"But if I even think of dating her, what will Natsu-san do? Or worse, Erza?" he said as vertical blue lines appeared on his face.

He clutch his a handful of his hair while leaning on a nearby tree for support, "Or even worse, the entire Fairy Tail guild?!"

"Why am I even talking to myself?" he asked.

"Yes, why are you?" Rogue's voice asked.

Sting jumped slightly. "Woah, since when were you guys here?"

"We just got here." Lucy answered. "So what 'cha talking 'bout?"

Sting made a face. "Nothing you should know." he answered._ 'Seriously, you shouldn't know,'_ he mentally added. Lucy frown at his reply. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was a private topic for you and your imaginary friend."

"You callin' me crazy, blondie?"

"Nope, just at the brink of insanity, Butter."

Of course, the two started bickering which was stopped by Rogue, of course. "That's enough, you two." he said. Lucy looked away and slightly blushed. Sting notice this and frowned._ 'She likes Rogue?'_

"Why do you guys fight over every lil' thing?" Rogue asked.

"W-well, Sting makes thing hard," Lucy stuttered a bit.

Sting's frown deepen. _'Stuttering and blushing? She definitely likes Rogue." _

"Well, sorry! Now excuse me, we have a job to finish so let's get going!" Sting said and turned on his heel. Lucy lifted a brow. "What's with him?"

Rogue shrugged. "Dunno. But it's definitely not mating season."

* * *

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Hey, guys :D I'm back from the dead! Seriously, I went to hell and back again. I had a lot of band practices lately(Not the rock bands with guitars and everything. Just a plain old school band. Yep, Imma nerd ._.)

We had a concert on Teachers' Day and it was a disaster. The drummer, my friend, started earlier than the conductor. I don't blame him. He was wearing sunglasses indoors. Who wears pink and yellow framed sunglasses(his a GUY) indoors while playing the drums? No. He's not gay or girly. A real man ain't afraid to show that he likes pink!

Ok. My writing skills are a bit rusty now ._. Should have practice more...

If ya guys are wondering 'bout the butter nickname Lucy gave Sting, it's cuz of my little bro. He keeps saying "that gold is actually butter." Cuz Sting's hair is GOLDEN. Man, it's annoying. I tell you that one day, he's gonna find gold and say, "Pfft, it's only butter." That kid has problems :(

Ok. Gtg. Tomorrow's parent-teacher's day. And I scared. I failed my history test!

**Review!**

PS, have ya guys heard Gentleman by PSY? Pfft. Of course you guys did. Man, that song is so addictive yet so dirty! O.o


	12. Notice!

Hey guys.

You're probably wondering where I've been in the last few centuries. Well, I've been really busy. I'm moving to a new place. And I have to up my game. A lot.

So...

I'm not gonna continue writing. I know! You wanna kill me now! I'm sorry but I have 99 problems not including this...

I'm sorry for letting you down... I'll return someday... Maybe... Maybe not...

Once again, I'm sorry...

Bye-Bye

JessHazunami


End file.
